Caller identification, or caller ID, is a commonplace mechanism for allowing a called party to discover the identity of the calling party prior to answering the call. Thus, callers can screen calls or otherwise prepare for answering a call upon learning who the calling party is. Traditionally, caller ID information is conveyed via a display screen, either on a telephone or a stand-alone box. The caller ID service offers the subscriber the option to have calling number only, or calling number and calling name.
While caller ID is a useful tool, the subscriber must be capable of reading the display screen upon an incoming call occurring to benefit from the caller ID information. For visually impaired subscribers, the display screen is not a feasible manner of conveying the caller ID information. Additionally, it is burdensome for the subscriber to be in proximity to the display screen upon each incoming call occurring.